The present invention relates to the field of martial arts training devices and particularly to the field of martial arts training devices with reactive limb members.
Martial arts training involves, among other things, developing the ability to effectively strike an opponent and at the same time to be aware of and respond to strikes or attempted strikes by the opponent, which strikes may be delivered simultaneously or nearly simultaneously with the strikes delivered. An element of martial arts training involves teaching the student to react to blows from an opponent.
When practicing martial arts with a live opponent blows must be performed at partial speed or pulled to prevent injury to the opponent, as full contact with a live opponent may result in injury. The potential of injury to or from a live opponent exists even though each party attempts to moderate or simulate blows.
It is therefore a common practice in martial arts training schools to practice blows without the benefit of an opponent. A disadvantage of practicing with no opponent is that it is extremely difficult to simulate the presence of an opponent.
Heretofore, there have been attempts to provide reactive apparatus that may be used for martial arts training. Such apparatus include Lebowitz U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,192, which patent provides for simulated limbs as a martial arts training device. However, the device disclosed provides only for thrust to the limbs themselves. No trunk is provided for practice striking and only two (2) limbs are provided. Prince U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,316 discloses an apparatus for practicing defense arts, which apparatus comprises essentially a vertical mast member supporting articles to be struck by the practitioner, and provides no reactive mechanisms. Struss U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,366 discloses a martial arts practice device comprising a padded area and a plurality of piston and cylinder units which by the use of coil springs register the force generated by the punch. Such mechanism provides no reactive components. Wen U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,892 discloses a dummy comprising a trunk and an oscillating mechanism. The dummy is provided with buzzers to indicate when contact is obtained by a practice sword. An oscillating bamboo rod simulating a sword is provided for lateral oscillations between the dummy and the practitioner.
The foregoing inventions and the marital arts training apparatus currently in the market do not provide an effective combination of a target for punching and reactive limbs.